I Love You, Goodbye
by Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta
Summary: Len, the most popular in school was secretly dating the Biggest nerd of his school, Oliver. They tried to keep it as a secret. Len was acting straight by letting girls go around him. But what he doesn't know Oliver has a broken heart because of him. How will it end? Is it a relationship or relationshit?
1. No Matter What

~I Love You, Goodbye~

[Chapter 1]

It was a sunny day. Well, it is sunny. But not a happy day for Oliver. He was sitting by himself at a bench in front of school. Trying to study since exams are coming up soon. He sighed as he scratch his head. Trying to solve an equation for a mathematics. "X is equal to... 24?" Not really sure whats the answer he hesitantly wrote it. As he did, he spotted a beautiful blonde boy with a detailed ponytail and beautiful blue eyes at the front of the school gate, he was surrounded by females. Seeing that made Oliver's heart break. If only you were here. He thought to himself. He saw him having fun with other girls. Why won't you have fun with me too? He thought again. He saw him smiling at them. Why won't you notice me with that smile?

Oliver, the school's biggest nerd guy, who was secretly dating the most popular boy in school, Kagamine Len. Oliver doesn't really mind it when Len tries to act 'straight' to people. But that's what Len thinks. Oliver's heart have been broken multiple of times every time Len's with other girls. But at least he wasn't having physical contact with him. Right? He wasn't kissing any of them. Right? Right. Len would only do those things with oliver. Because to Len, Oliver is special. Very special.

"I guess its time to go home." Oliver said to himself. He stood up from the bench and walked through the school gates which made Len glance at him. With a worried expression, Len excused himself and left immediately to catch up on oliver.

He looked for him, and finally saw him. "Oliver!" He called for the bandaged boy. Which made oliver look at him. If anyone would ever look closely, Oliver looks perfect. Even thought they have to have struggles just to make their relationship a secret, they hid it anyway. This is for us too... Right? Len thought to himself. Ashe walked over to oliver.

"Hey Ollie, you want me to walk you home?" Len asked. Oliver shook his head. "No Len, I don't really think its a good idea following me too. What would they think?" Oliver responded. Len scratched the back of his neck. "Oh.. But I just want to walk you home... You know.." Len said. "Len, I think you're busy. So I left.. And I think I can go home myself." Oliver said. Here we go again. Len thought. Everyday has always been complicated for Len and oliver. They would always argue about something.

Len sighed and held oliver's hands. "Oliver... You know we never hang out for a while. And I really want us to... You know, be together. Because we never did that since forever.. Please let me walk you home..." Len begged. Oliver sighed and finally gave in.

Sure its been complicated with oliver... But no matter what.. I still love him so much...

No matter what..


	2. Happy 11th Monthsary!

Len's P.O.V

Today... Is the day... Its our 11th monthsary.. Just one more month and we'll be one year. I hope nothing bad happens. I was looking for him at the hallways. Oliver... Where are you? I looked around the music room. No oliver... I peeked through the library.. Still no oliver.. And lastly, I was on the roof top. And there I saw him. He always looked so cute until the quiet sounds occur.

He looks like he's having fun being in a peaceful place. No one would ever bother him. I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. He jumped up and looked at me. I guess I kinda scared him. "O-oh! Len! Its you! H-happy 11th Monthsary!" He greeted as he give me a small box. I smiled. "Happy monthsary, Oliver! Here!" I gave him a box where there's his favorite stuffed pillar bear inside. Its kind of a medium box. I quiet lay opened the small box and saw... Glasses? I looked at oliver. I have poor sight but I never really tell oliver. I noticed him smile. "You thought I didn't noticed your poor eyesight, huh?" He said. I smiled and hugged him. I put on the glasses and saw oliver's face clearly. "Its nice! Thanks oliver! Now open your present!" I said. He smiled and nodded. He opened the box and had a shocked expression on his face. "Th-the polar bear!" He yelled. He hugged the polar bear tightly. "Hey, look at his paw.." I said. He looked at it and is shocked. "H-how?!"

Oliver's P.O.V

I managed to get a stuffed polar bear that I always wanted thanks to Len. I was shocked when I looked a the paw. 'Len And Oliver Together Forever' It was embroided on the paw with a heart. I'm so happy that I could cry. Len gave me what I wanted.. The polar bear. But he gave me what I wanted the most... Love.

I smiled and quickly kissed him. "I love you.." I said. He smiled and kissed me too. "I love you too, oliver..." I smiled and hugged him. I guess.. We ere meant to be after all


	3. Miku Hatsune

Normal P.O.V

The certain blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes stood there in front of the school. Waiting for another blonde boy. But instead of blue, he's waiting for a boy with golden eyes. Let's just get to it. Len was waiting for oliver in front of the school. I'm gonna ask him out for a date today. Len thought to himself as he smile.

That is until a silver-haured girl named tei came up to him. "L-len-kun!" The girl said as she tug herself on Len's uniform. "Wh-wha?" The blonde looked confused at the sudden girl's action. "T-tei! What the heck?!" Len yelled. "Len-kun!, come quick! Miku's in trouble! Help her len-kun!" The silver-haired girl was seemed to be sincere. That is why he nodded and followed tei to where miku was. Tei holding his hand. Leading him to where the "endangered" teal haired girl was.

On the other side, oliver came out of the school at the same time when tei was leading Len. The golden-eyed boy felt his heart break into pieces. She was holding his hand... He thought to himself. Closing his eye, trying to beg to the heavens. Please let her go, Len... He thought. And couldn't help but let the tears on the corner of his eyes flow down. He can't do anything about this right now. Instead, he just walked himself home.

On the other hand, Tei led Len to a room. A very quiet and dark room. "Wh-what?" Len was shocked when the door closed behind him. He couldn't see tei anywhere. I was being messed with. He thought angrily. That is until the lights opened up. There he saw a half naked teal haired girl. "What the-" "Len-kun~" the teal haired girl walked up to him.

Len knew very well that he was being seduced. No... I have oliver.. The blonde boy thought. Trying to push away the teal haired girl. But the girl pushed her lips to his. Len trying to push away, and miku trying to push it deeper. Thanks to stupid teenage boy hormones, Len gave in. Wh-what am I doing?! He thought to himself. But afraid so, He followed miku's lead.

Once again, Miku Hatsune had won another guy.


	4. It's For The Best

/And So! This little girl is going to update! And because I have MANY ideas for this story I decided to put aside "Voiceless Song" for a little while. Because. I have no idea where I was going. So yeah. If you have any ideas for it, tell me. Because I might need it. And I'll make it happen!

I dedicate this story to: SugarBitsFreak (Wattpad), BananaBird (Wattpad) and SeeU_Chan! ( )

And yes, I don't just post it on wattpad xD

As for  
>SeeU_Chan: No, I don't hate miku I just- MANY PEOPLE SHIP MIKUXLEN And.. I don't like that pairing. Don't hate me okay? People have their own likings! XD<p>

Anywhoo! ON WITH THE STORY!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

WARNING: This includes cursing, gossips, broken hearts and most of all... OLIVER IS CRYING... heh.. I just put on a warning because we don't want oliver crying, right? XD RIGHT!

Normal P.O.V

Oliver walked around peacefully to school. The golden-eyed boy was making his way to the library, where he always study. Its not biggie. He already knew that he was going to pass the exams. But.. Well let's just say he's bord 'Len never even called or texted me. He thought. Maybe... He was still busy with tei. I hope nothing happened between them. Well... Knowing Len actually. Oliver kept thinking about Len after what he saw yesterday at the front of the school. He waited for him to explain or text him. Or even call him. But its really nothing. Oliver even tried calling ken for a million times. But there's still nothing. 'Len...' The golden-eyed boy was depressed of thinking of his lover. 'Is it over?' He asked to himself.

Oliver looked for a book he could just read. As he found a exciting book to read, he sat down on a chair next to some girls. Who were quite gossiping. Oliver would've just ignored them but- "Do you know what happened to Len and Miku yesterday?" Oliver's ears perked up as he heard the name of his lover. And the name of a teal-haired girl 'what happened to them?' He thought in curiosity. 'I should listen... It IS Len after all.' He listened to the certain girls whispering.

"Oh yeah! Neru said it to me... I mean.. They FINALLY did it!" Says the first girl. 'Did what?' Oliver thought. "I can believe it! Miku is so lucky that she did that thing with Len!" The other girl whispered loudly. Oliver still couldn't understand what are they saying. But he has a clue. 'No... Len would never do that.. He has me. Right? He loves me so he wouldn't do that.. Right?' Oliver thought to himself. "But I still can't believe that they had sex in the school." Oliver heard that part loud and clear.

He stood up, put back the book and took out his phone to text Len quickly. 'I'm going to end this...I can't be in pain anymore...' He thought. 'I thought he loved me... He was the one who confessed. But- no... I knew it. He's just messing with me. All this time... '

"Len, meet me at the school rooftop. Now. Don't ask anything. Just go there."

Send.

The golden-eyed boy made his way to the rooftop. He'll just wait. The rooftop gives him memories. This is where he confessed to me... Oliver shook his head. 'No.. He was just playing with you. You're an idiot to believe him.'

On the other hand, Len finally received Oliver's message and made his way to the rooftop. Len's day is rough. People kept blabbering about what he and miku did. Len kept denying. 'I was seduced! How could some teenage boy stop to that?!' He finally made it to the rooftop.

He spotted Oliver and smiled. But his smile dropped when he noticed oliver crying. Len knew or has a clue the reason why. 'No.. He knew..' Len took some steps forward. Oliver glared at Len. He walked towards Len angrily and slapped him. Len was never knew oliver could hurt someone 'well... I deserved that.' Len thought to himself. Oliver's tears were flowing down furiously. "Don't you dare mess with my feelings!" Oliver yelled. Len started crying. 'I'm sorry...' He thought. He walked closer to oliver trying to hug him. Oliver kept pushing away. "Let me go! That's it, Len! We're through!" Oliver yelled. Len cried even more. He pushed himself to oliver. Hugging him so tight. "No oliver, please.. I-i love you!" Len said. Oliver shook his head. He pushed Len away from him. "No len! How many times did you say that?! But since when did I felt it?! Sure youve been trying to make everyone think you're straight sure, I'm okay with that! But youre abusing it! Len, I love you so much, but you kept breaking me into pieces! We're over Len!" Oliver yelled.

Oliver ran to the restroom and cried there. Leaving Len alone at the rooftop.

'Its for the best'


	5. A Helping Hand

/And so! Actually I was SUPPOSED to go at school. But I woke up late. So I can't go inside the school if I'm late. So here I am right now!

P.S: I really hate missing school... It affects my grades as a highschool student (Lol What?)

Well after the last chapter of this story, BananaBird helped me. "Why not put in lui ?" That's a very very awesome idea. And so! I shall put Lui in!

Heh. Welcome to hell errr- School. Lui xD

Anyhow! Enjoy !

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

WARNING: This chapter includes broken hearts, and New character! And again. Oliver crying in the first part! (A/N: I really really hate it when oliver cries xD)

P.S: I love to put warnings so sue me if you don't like it!

Normal P.O.V

(Author's Note: I dunno how to put other P. right now so again, Sue me!)

Len sat there. Knowing nothing but think. He couldn't face anyone right now. This depression is getting too much worst. Len never knew that he was hurting Oliver every time he tries to make other people think he's straight. He was regretting. Why would he do such thing to Oliver?

On the other hand, Oliver was in the corner of the restroom and cried. No ones there to beat him up YET so might as well cry for it more. He can't believe he had the courage to say all of that to Len. Well, Oliver is the under in the relationship. Oliver felt a little regret. He loves Len. 'I miss him...' He thought to himself. 'But it felt so right to do that... To break up.' Oliver doesn't like leaving Len. He felt really bad. What if he misunderstood Len? 'No... I understand it loud and clear... He doesn't love me..' Oliver cried even more. Until he heard footsteps coming closer. 'Here it comes...'

"hey... Are you okay?" Oliver looked up at a ginger-haired boy. Looked a little older maybe 17? Looks like a 4th year. "H-huh?" Oliver flushed. It was embarrassing when a senior saw him crying pathetically at a corner. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" The boy said. "Here.." He reached out a hand to Oliver. 'He's... Helping me?' Oliver was shocked. No one has ever helped him before... He had no choice but to reach out his hand to the other boy's hand. And the ginger haired boy pulled him up.

"Hey.. I'm Lui ... Lui Hibiki... What's your name?" He asked. Oliver was shocked... Twice. 'He's so nice' he thought. "I-im oliver... I-its nice to meet you..." Oliver replied. They shook hands. Oliver blushed a little bit. 'I can't believe it...'

But what he doesn't know... Len was at the door of the restroom. He was looking for oliver at first but was shocked at what he saw. Oliver was still his no matter what...

Len looked away and left the door. Seeing oliver with someone else makes his heart break. And made his emotions angry. 'Who is that guy?' Len thought. Not really paying attention around him. 'That doesn't matter. What matters is I get oliver back to me...'


	6. Shock

/Hello Party ppl! And so I wasn't able to update yesterday because of my exams. Heh... I actually PASSED! Good for me huh? And so! I would like to give thanks to my friends who gave me an OliLen necklace. I was actually WONDERING where they got that and they were like: "Secret.." Oh gawwd! But im really thankful for that.. Aww!

And then! I would like to give some story shout outs! For the best stories on that I recommend you to read!

- Love Again? by If Only Time Could Stop For Us

Link: s/10813037/1/Love-Again

- He's like an angel by SeeU_chan

Link: s/10820832/1/He-s-like-an-angel

- Trouble or Love by NekoLoidChu

Link: s/10753981/1/Trouble-or-Love

- White Mice by Goliathus Beguis

Link: s/9872858/1/White-Mice

Note: these stories are all ongoing! And well.. These are very awesome authors who write olilen perfectly and do deserves a credit for their work!

And if you want me to give you some completed links of OliLen PM me! Or search for Moonhawk88903 she writes OliLen stories Ever since! More Rated M fanfics too! Search her!

And if we don't have any questions, I'll start the story then!

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Oliver's P.O.V

-A year Later-

I started dating lui...He's a very nice guy. He loves to treat people nicely. He wouldn't have the intetion to break anyone's heart. He would do anything to hurt other people. If he knew he hurt someone he will notice it right away. And he would say sorry and heal them. UNLIKE SOMEBODY!

How did he ask me out? Well it was a sunny day, scratch that we were hanging out as best buds until he confessed his love for me. I said I'm still not ready for it. But he said its okay. But technically.. We're dating, but no boyfriend stuff..

Breaking up with Len was the hardest thing I had ever done. I really can't believe that I still love him up to now. I really miss him. No... I should forget about him. He doesn't love me. He loves miku. Everything he said wasn't even true! Oh Len.. How I wish it WAS true! "Hey oliver? OLIVER!" I snapped as lui yelled at me. "H-huh?" Wait.. He was with me this whole time?! "You were spacing out... You asked me to teach you how to solve the math problem but then I noticed you weren't really listening." Oh... Yeah... Lui is a senior so I might as well learn from him too, right? "Okay on with the problem! You have to do this..."

-TimeSkip!-

I was about to go home until I saw Len in front of the school. No... And wait.. He isn't with anyone. I just TRIED to ignore him and walked through the front. Until I notice someone holding my arm. Not tight, but carefully and softly. I know who's hand this is from. this is the same hand that used to hold me tight. The same hand that would always pick me up when I fall...

...Len's Hand..

I looked to where the hand was from. And it was really his. I looked up to him and saw him.. Crying? Len was crying? Why was he? "Oliver.." He pulled my arm and hugged me."I miss you..." And then it hit me. Why haven't I noticed it? I never saw Len ever since we broke up. "L-len.. No..." I pushed him. "Oliver... Please...I don't know what to do.." Len cried. He looked so... Broken. I frowned. "Tell me everything.." I said.

"Ever since miku and did THAT" Yes, my heart was broken into pieces when you did that... "I noticed something odd after a few days" he said. "She never showed herself to anyone." He continued "And then a few months ago.. Miku left something at my doorstep... Since I live alone right now..." I felt curious. "What was it?" I asked. "She left a note on it." He said. "And after all those months.. I never noticed that.."

"That what?"

"That I made miku pregnant.."


	7. Young Father

/Hello! Em back! And here I have chapter 7! Well, let's talk about what happened previously!

Well, Len told oliver that he recently found out that he got miku pregnant! I know what you're asking!

Where's miku? What did she left on Len's doorstep? Read to find out!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
>(This look like sperm cells 0~0 ↑ )<p>

Oliver's P.O.V

"I Got miku pregnant"

Len said. Oh he did, didn't he- wait WHAT?! H-he made miku pregnant?! As in!? As in, making babies! What the fuck?! Wait.. What I heard was wrong! Maybe it was "I got miku's panties" or "I got miku's bras"- wait, WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT UNDERWEARS!? BAD OLIVER, BAD!

"You got miku what now?" I asked. "Len this is not the time to joke around about things like that! Just admit you're lying!" I yelled And huffed. "Admit it now and feel my wrath, or admit it. And feel my wrath." I threatened. He looked at me seriously. "Oliver... I'm not joking... I could even let you make me feel your wrath even though I'm telling the truth..." He said sadly. "W-why?" I asked. "Because I love you and I sorry..." Len said. He... Changed. A lot. Oh Len...

What I really heard was true? I know.. I still love Len.. But I'm practically dating lui friendly. And he loves me but.. I can't break his heart. But.. Knowing what happened like this about Len, my heart felt like it was broken down.. "O-oh Len.. D-don't joke around! Haha! I-it isn't true right? Right? RIGHT?!" I yelled. Len hugged me and cried.

"Oliver.. Everything I said IS true! Oliver if you... Don't love me anymore.. Well at least help me. I don't know what to do!" He cried harder. I don't really understand this. Len being father.. Will be okay with me.. If I was the mom! Well no.. And plus. I'm the one who broke up with him. I'm the one who made him change either. Maybe I should help him.

"Okay Len, tell me what to do.." I insisted. He pulled out and smiled wider. "R-really?! THANK YOU OLIVER! I.. I.. I LOVE YOU!" he yelled. And I love you too... Just.. Not now.. "L-lets go to my house! I-ill show you the problem.!" He said and I nodded.

-at the bananahead's house-

I was shocked miku left the child to Len. He was holding the baby boy carefully in his arms. "Miku left him on my doorstep. She said she's moving far away. She can't keep the baby. So she left it to me." I felt really bad for Len. Miku was a big bitch to leave the child to len, Who didn't even had the experience to watch out such a small child.

"Don't worry Len, from now on.. I'all live here and we could take care of the baby ourselves!" I said smiling. Helping Len won hurt, right? "R-really?! Like parents? D-does this mean we're back together?" He asked. I bit my my lip. "I... Ill think about it... Kay?"

"Okay.."

"Say, I'll get some of my clothes and move in. And then after that, we'll buy some stuff for the baby and I'll teach you how to take care of him!" I said.

"Y-yeah! Sure!"

"Okay! I'll be back, Len!"

I was about to leave when he talked.

"Hey oliver?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too.."


	8. New Promise

/So I don't have anything to say today so on with the story!

Enjoooy!

Oliver's P.O.V

"I love you too.."

I can't believe I said that... I love Len... I know. I was thinking about that. But it slipped out of my mouth. Why did I say that? Do I really love Len? But... What about lui? How the heck would I settle this thing? Well... Lui and I aren't officially dating. And he said he'll wait for my answer... But still... Poor guy! I shouldn't have messed with his feelings! I'm so horrible!

But I love Len... I really do! And lui wants to know my REAL feelings for him. I should tell him on my way to Len's apartment. After I was done packing some of my things, I locked my apartment door and left. I'll just move the rest of my things tomorrow. I can't believe I'm living with Len... And a BABY! HIS Baby!

I-its like.. We're a family! Wait.. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! SNAP OUT OF IT OLIVER! I shouldn't believe what Len said that he loves me YET. Because, he broke my heart several times. But if he proved that he really means it. I'll believe him.

I was running fast. I dont know why I'm running though. Until I bumped into someone and I fell on the floor. "Oh god! I'm so- Oliver?" The guy said. I looked up to the person I bumped into. It was lui ..

Its official... God hates me. I'm not ready to confess to him that I love Len. But.. I HAVE to... "Hey lui ..." I greeted. "Hi! So... Have you got your answer?" He asked. This is what he always asks me ever since we "dated". "Yes... And. I'm sorry to say.. I love-"

"Kagamine Len..."

"What?" I asked him. He knows Len? "H-how-" "you always talk about him every time we chat... And its okay! As long as you're happy, I'm happy!" He said smiling at me. Wow. I never thought this would end so well! "But lui ... Someone is really out there for you.. Someone who would make you the happiest person alive.. Someone that would love you for who you are. You just have to wait..." I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"Well.. I need to go! Bye lui !" I waved my hand. "Bye oliver!" He waves back at me with his genuine smile. I walked happily to Len's apartment I mean I was SKIPPING! Fucking SKIPPING to len's apartment. As I got there, I opened the door. There I saw Len sleeping on the couch with the baby in his arms. He looked really careful for the baby. Miku is really a big bitch to leave her own child behind. But But for now.. I will me this baby's mom!

I walked over to Len and kissed him on the forehead. "i love you Len... I'm sorry for breaking up.. I really want us to get back together but... I don't think I can trust you that easily.. We'll just have to wait.." I said. And I was shocked when he opened his eyes. "Don't worry, oliver.. I will make you trust me again!" He said.

"I promise, oliver"

[SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!]

I Never Would Have Thought Part 3 is coming up!

Never saw this coming?

Well Ghostly Love has a sequel too! Just tune in! Its all coming soon!

-TheCrazyPasta-


	9. Baby Sun

/Pasta back! Love the first chapter of "Not Your Ordinary Family"? Well chapter 10 of I Love You, Goodbye is here!

So! Enjoy!

Len's P.O.V

I was cradling the baby in my arms. So this is my son huh? I'm 14 and I already have a son. Worst teenage life ever. But I shouldn't blame the baby for the worst things that happened to me. Thats just wrong. Its my fault. And now I have to take responsibility for him. I lied down on the couch with the baby still in my arms.

If only I haven't been caught up in her tricks. I would still be normal. And oliver will still love me. But he already says he loves me too. Which made me happy. I felt very bad for hurting him like that. I closed my eyes and waited for my self to fall asleep.

I heard the door open. Maybe its oliver. I was about to open my eyes, but i felt soft lips were placed on my fore head. So i didn't open my eyes. It felt like Oliver was "i love you Len... I'm sorry for breaking up.. I really want us to get back together but... I don't think I can trust you that easily.. We'll just have to wait.." I heard oliver say. As I open my eyes, I then promised him that Ill make him trust me again.

Oliver smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. "Maybe if I'm ready, I'll give you a kiss on the lips!" He said cheerily. I smiled at him. "You know, I could still one if I want to~~~" I flirtily said. He humped and looked at the baby. "So.. Name?" He asked. Oh shit. I didn't gave him a name yet! "What about, sun?" I asked. "Sun?" Oliver looked at me with a questionable face. "You know! When I introduce him to someone! I'll be like: 'this is my son, sun' people will be confused! And then, 'stay out of the sun, sun!' I said sun twice!" I yelled. Oliver chuckled slightly.

"What are you laughing at?!" I whined. "You know sometimes I wonder why we were once together." He asked. "Shhh.. Shut up, you just love me.." I replied.

"So his name is sun?" He asked. "If you don't want, we could change it into Olilen! Or leniver!" I yelled. "I choose sun!" Oliver said loudly. I humphed. "But-" "SHUT UP! We'll pick sun!" Oliver glared at me. "Whatever you say~~~"

"-sighs-"

I looked at the baby and smiled.

"I guess your name is sun, son" 


	10. Baby Shopping, Something Distracting

/Be-lated Thanksgiving guys. Sorry. We don't really celebrate it here in the Philippines xD

And so! On with chapter 11!

-Enjoy-

Oliver's P.O.V

So me and Len left baby sun (which he loved to call.) With his most trusted neighbour, Luka. She's nice and she has pink hair. She loves kids. We only left Sun with her for a while because we have to shop some important things for baby sun. Then again, I was weirded out by the name. But the baby may ask why his name is Olilen. Or leniver. Len is just an idiot sometimes! But I love him.

"You ready to go?" I asked him. Len grinned "Depends, did you put out some money from your 'Ollie Bank'?" I blushed. Its not my fault that I need to keep money inside my round bank! Which is supposed to be a piggy bank but its not a pig. And its round and yellow. So I just HAVE to call it my Ollie Bank. "Let's NOT talk about my Ollie Bank! Let's just go!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the mall.

This is gonna be a looooomg day!

- Few Hours Later -

"I can't believe you convinced the woman for a discount!" I yelled at him in awe. The woman fell for his looks and gave us a discount on everything bought. "What can I say? The lady's a pedophile." Len chuckled. "And I'm just that handsome!" He added. I humphed "Yeah, yeah, I noticed your handsomeness, Len" I said. Len chuckled. As we got to luka's apartment door, we knocked on it.

The door creaked open revealing a pink haired woman. "Oh your back!" She said as she hand me the baby. "Thanks Luka, I hope Sun isnt a bother to you!" Len said happily. "Oh no! He isn't! He's a very behaved baby!" She said with a big smile. "Feel free to let me take care of him next time if you needed to!" She said as she close the door slightly.

Me and Len walked in to his apartment. I gently put down baby Sun on his crib (which he bought before I came here.) I walked up to Len, helping him organize the baby's needs. It was a moment of silence until he spoke. "You were a very BIG help oliver... I couldn't do anything without you." I blushed at the moment. "R-really?" I asked. He put his arms around my waist "Yes oliver, thank you..." He said. I hugged him back. "Y-you're welcome.." I said. Another silence was occurred. "Hey oliver..." He said. "Y-yes?" "Do you love me?" My face turned red when he asked that. Do I love Len? Of course I do but. Hiding my feelings from him was the worst thing that I had ever done...

"Yes... Yes I do.." I said. Len grinned. "Then you don't mind if-" "shut up and kiss me!" I cutted his sentence and slammed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my locks of hair. We kissed passionately. The next thing I knew, we kissed until we got into his room. Len pushed me down on his bed and whispered to my ear. "Let's have fun for tonight.. What do you say, Ollie?"

"Sure.. Len.."

TO BE CONTINUED... HUEHUEHUE


	11. Restless Night

/This is it! The moment of something! A lemon! A SMEXY LEMON!

WARNING: As I said, this is a YAOI LEMON... So if you don't feel like reading Lemon then don't read this.. (Its probably because there are some times that I don't really feel like reading lemons xD)

Anyways! ENJOY! YOU SHOULD BE ENJOYING THIS BECAUSE THIS IS THE SUCKIEST THING I HAVE EVER DONE! NOT LIKE I HATE LEMONS IS JUST THAT I SUCK WRITING THEM!

Len's P.O.V

I kissed oliver passionately as I take off his shirt. Soon, I kissed and sucked his neck. I took a small bite which earned the cutest moan from oliver. I trailed down to his nipple and sucked the right one and pinched the left one. Which earned another moan from oliver. I licked his left nipple as I put off his pants. Leaving him in his boxers. I rubbed his crotch slightly and I felt oliver shake. "L-len! Don't!" Oliver yelled. I looked up at him. "Don't put me in that 'Len Dont' shitty situation. Both of us knew you want this." I said as I sat up and put off my own shirt and pants. Oliver sat up and kissed me again. He just couldn't wait huh?

Oliver slid down my boxers which revealed my big erection. I knew it. "I knew you liked it." I smirked. Oliver nodded. "Now suck it! Noowwww!" I commanded. Oliver get on his knees and sucked my erection. Oliver twirled his tongue around my tip. I moaned loudly. Oliver's mouth is wonderful!

(A/N: you don't know how much complications I'm getting into just writing this xD I'm innocent I tell you! INNOCEEEENNTT!)

"Mmmm oliver~~" I moaned. Oliver sucked on it furiously. He bobbed his head faster. "Oliver I'm gonna -" without saying anything, I cummed inside Oliver's mouth. I pulled up oliver and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back, moving his tongue forwards rubbing it against mine. Both tongues having a big fight until I pulled out. Saliva was connected through our tongues.

"Let's just get this over with" I said seductively. I pulled down Olivers boxers and put two fingers in front of Oliver's face. "Suck on it." With just three words, Oliver obediently followed. He sucked on my fingers, licked it, and kissed it. His mouth worked really good for a virgin. I pulled out my fingers and gently out it in his tight hole. Which earned a scream from the boy. "Aaahh! L-leeeen!" He yelled- no moaned. I gently pushed my fingers in and out. Scissoring my fingers inside him.

Oliver was moaning very loud with jus my fingers. I pulled my fingers out of him. "Wanna do the real thing?" I asked seductively. I lover quickly nodded. "Be ready for this... Cause I'm coming in." I pushed my erection inside oliver. Oliver screamed in pain. "Gaaah! Mmm- Len! S-stop!" Oliver moaned. "Oh shut it Ollie! You know you want this." I said. "L-len! Mooove!" Oliver commanded. Without any hesitation, I moved. In and out of him.

Oliver's P.O.V

I was in pain... Very very deep pain. Len started moving in and out of me. I was lost in words because of the pain hitching under me. Len's thrusts made me shriek in pain. "So, you do liked it huh?" I heard Len say. "H-huh?!" I yelled. "I'm not even moving anymore." Len smirked. I WAS MOVING BY MYSELF?! Len started pushing in and out of me again.

I don't know why but it... "It feels so gooood!" I moaned loudly the sensation was really pleasuring. I looked at len. My legs hanged on his shoulders. He slightly moved slowly just to catch his breath. I stared at him at the moment. He smiled at me. "Glad you like it."

"Fuck me." Was the only words I said. "My pleasure.." Len smirked. "Beg for your master!" Len moved even faster. I moaned at the big pleasure he gave me. "M-master! F-faster ! Harder! Give me more!" I pleaded. Len kept slamming himself into me for my pleasure.

I sat up, i was on his lap and kept riding him. I pushed my mouth into him. Our tongues put together again. I rode on him faster. "I-it feels good!" I moaned. "Fuck!" Len cursed as he pushed me down and slam into me. "M-master! D-dont stop! Keep going!" I yelled for pleasure. I then heard the baby cry. "M-master! The baby- oof!" I moaned. Len kept thrusting into me. "O-ollie! Im gonna cum- oh shit!" And with that, Len cummed Inside me. I did too between our landed beside me on the bed. Len opened his mouth to say something "That was-" I cut off his sentence "Wonderful! We should do that again next time- Owwieee!" I shrieked in pain. "What is it oliver? Butthurt?" He smirked. I nodded and blushed. "Sh-shut up! Anyways, Master- I mean Len! You're awesome!" "Yeah, and youre vocal in bed" he chuckled. I chuckled too and hugged him. "I love you." I said. "I love you too, Ollie" he said and kissed me quickly. I noticed that we ignored baby Sun and he kept crying. "Oh fuck I forgot! I'll go get Sun, you stay here, okay?" Len said as he out on his robe. He quickly kissed me on the cheek. "I'll be back with our son, Ollie!" He said and walked out of the door. And with that, I slightly drifted to sleep.

/How do you like it?! Tell me! TELL ME!


End file.
